Someday
by luvcali76
Summary: Season 8 and future. JH, oneshot. Jackie finally gets fed up with how everyone is treating her, especially Hyde.


**This was my first. Apparently, it's sad, and very angsty and making everyone cry. So I'm sorry in advance. It might also make you mad but I just _had_ to do it. I hated season 8 and the way the finale turned out. I hated the way they treated Jackie, especially _you know who_. So this is what came out of me. I promise if I write another one it will be much cheerier with a happier ending! Oh and the song 'Stop crying your heart out' by Oasis is there at the end because it actually inspired me to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jackie scanned the room that had once been her childhood safe-haven. It was a room full of memories, memories of growing up, of friends and laughter and love. So much had happened here. Fez hid his candy over there. Eric hid his money in there. She remembered Donna holding Eric in a choke hold right over there. She managed a giggle in her head, man that lumberjack was strong. She recalled playing with Michael's hair right there, yeah, that was the spot. And then there was Steven, her breath caught. She closed her eyes and smiled at his memory. A collage of memories flooded her mind's eye of all the days and nights spent here together, well, before _her _anyway.

Jackie let her eyes drift over to his chair. There he was, with _her_ on his lap, the place that had once been hers.

It was usually his doing. He would catch her as she walked by like a spider catching its prey. She loved it though. She always felt like he was claiming her as his own and she liked that. She wanted everyday to be reminded that she was his._ But now, _Sam was his, and he was hers. The thought brought a lump to the back of her throat. Maybe it was her heart, she thought, trying to escape out of her mouth and from this pain. How lucky she would be if that were only possible.

She looked over at Donna, who was now only a shell of her former self. As much as Jackie teased her, Donna had once been a really good friend. She had taken Jackie in after her father had gone to jail and her mother was gone. She was always there when Michael would repeatedly break her heart and even when Steven had. Except for this last time. She looked at Donna, now blond and without Eric by her side, she looked dead inside. She had changed so much.

Jackie was surprised at how much she missed Eric. As much as she teased him and he teased her, she knew he was a good person. He would have never allowed this. He would have stuck up for her. He would have found a way.

Jackie allowed her senses to come back and take in the sounds of the basement once again. She could hear Donna and Fez talking about a concert. Then she heard Sam giggle and looked up to see Hyde lightly biting at her ear.

She wanted to scream and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take before she actually did. Her face was painted with pain and she knew it but she couldn't help it. Her chest felt heavy and that all too familiar lump in her throat had returned. Her nose began to sting again and tears filled up her eyes.

But, there was nothing to worry about here. None of them were going to notice, they didn't care anymore, and she knew that they never would again.

The old gang was no more. It hadn't been for a while. Somewhere along the way, the glue that had held them all together all those years had come apart and all that was left was the motions of an end that was yet to be fully played out. Eric was gone, Michael had left them and all she could do was mourn the souls of the friends that had once occupied the bodies of the three who still remained.

"So, Sam, are you still coming!", asked a smiling Donna

"Yeah, I already called out from work. What time are we leaving?"

"Fez? What do you think?" Donna asked. Jackie started to wonder what they were talking about.

"I guess maybe five or so. I need to change, of course, but I will be looking my sexiest around..hmm... yep five." Fez said with a smile.

Donna shook her head and smiled at him as Sam, with a look of concern on her face, turned to Hyde.

"Are you sure you don't mind baby? I mean I could stay home with you if you want."

"No, it's cool man. I gotta check in on Leo and Randy at the record store. You go have fun." He said without even looking up at her. His tinted eyes fixed on the t.v. in front of him.

Donna, Fez and Sam began talking as Jackie continued to watch Hyde, drowning the voices out. She was startled when he glanced over at her. She looked away and thought for a second..did he..did he look like he felt...bad for me? 'Yeah,' she concluded, that was it, her first inkling of feeling from Steven Hyde since they had broken up...and it was pity. He pitied her. Anger rose up in her chest to rescue her and give her strength. Fuck him, she thought.

Jackie snapped out of it and turned to her attention to Donna.

"So what are you guys talking about?" she asked. "Where are you guys going?"

"Oh," Donna said, "Fez and Sam and I are going to the Journey concert, I got three tickets from the radio station!"

"What?" Jackie snapped, she looked at Fez, who looked guilty, then to Sam, who was smiling maliciously, and then to him. There was that look again. Pity.

She looked at Hyde and silently pleaded with Steven...'help me, please Steven, I love you, stick up for me, don't you love me anymore!'..but she saw nothing in his eyes, Steven was gone, this was Hyde. She was on her own.

"Donna!" Jackie yelped, "First of all, don't you hate Journey? And second, why are you taking _her_? Why didn't you ask me?"

Donna looked genuinely shocked.

"Jackie! I didn't ask you because I didn't think you would want to go and I only have three tickets, and you know how much Fez loves Journey, and I figured it would be fun to take Sam and get to know her better. You know, make her feel welcome."

She wanted to cry, but thankfully the only friend she had left, anger, came to the rescue and spoke in her defense.

"What?" spouted Jackie, getting up from her seat and pointed at Sam, "You chose her, that_ whore_, over me? Wait..make _her_ feel more comfortable?" Jackie felt dizzy, she felt flushed and her heart felt like it was gonna explode out of her chest. She needed to sit down. She noticed Hyde out of the corner of her eye. He looked pissed. Sam stood up from his lap and Hyde folded his arms with a look of disgust on his face. He was looking right at her. She could feel his gaze rip through her.

They were all staring at her.

"Screw you Jackie." Sam screeched. "You're just jealous because I have Hyde and you have nothing, not even friends!" She finished with a smirk.

Jackie looked at her two supposed "friends". She was sure that Fez would tell that wench to shut her whorey mouth. She widened her eyes at him and outstretched her arms, "Fez?" but he only shrugged his shoulders. Jackie's eyes darted over to Donna. She was sitting down with her head in her hands, she looked up at Jackie.

"Ya know Jackie, I didn't realize you were going to have a fit about the whole thing, if I had known you liked Journey ..."

Jackie interrupted quietly, "It's not about Journey, Donna."

Jackie was startled to hear his voice chime in, it was Hyde, "Jackie, stop acting like a spoiled brat, maybe they didn't want to take you because your annoying and they actually wanted to have a good time."

"Burn!" Sam said smiling and pointing at Jackie. Donna was shaking her head and smiling.

Hyde frowned at Sam. "Sam, you can't say 'burn' yet, you have to _be_ burned first, like as, initiation." he said cooly.

"Oh', Sam said pouting into the bend of Hyde's neck, she started to give him little kisses there. He looked at Jackie, smiling, almost waiting for her response.

Jackie could feel the tears coming and couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't breath, she hadn't been able to breath in a month, and she just couldn't figure out how he could be so cruel. Did he never love her? And how could Donna treat her like this? Was anyone on her side? She knew the answers and began to sob.

She saw Hyde notice her tears but he ignored them and just looked down and sighed, instead.

She glanced around the room, they were all looking down now, and that was when it happened. Jackie Burkhart's tears slowed and a wave of peace rushed over her body. Not because she accepted this defeat or because she forgave Donna for her betrayal, or Hyde, but because she had finally given up.

She scanned the room once again for a familiar face. But she found none. She was alone and she knew it. The faces were familiar. But these were not her friends anymore. The whore had been right.

"Okay..." Jackie muttered to herself and inhaled deeply.

Her heart was officially shattered. They had killed it, and now these people, whoever they were, could hurt her no more. She smiled at the release, tears in her eyes.

Calm washed over her and a sad smile graced her face. She knew what was next. She would follow in the footsteps of Eric, who, god she wished were here right now, and Michael, who probably would have taken her side, no he definitely would have. She felt a kinship with them now. They hadn't turned into monsters like these strangers in front of her had. Their beauty was intact in her mind.

She would be the next to leave, she would take the graceful way out as Eric and Michael had. These three could have each other to pick apart like wolves, not her, not anymore.

She looked at Donna and smiled inside at the her red-haired friend that she hoped was in there somewhere, maybe waiting to return someday. Jackie said goodbye in her mind and told "big red" that she missed her and would maybe see her again one day. 'Thank you for always being there.'

She looked at Fez, who she felt sad for because all she could think was that he was next, to be hurt, to leave, or to die inside as Donna and Hyde had. She silently blew him a kiss. 'Bye Fezzy, be good.'

Then there was him.

She looked at Hyde and pushed his image aside to find her Steven.

Steven, the boy who had promised to take care of her always, the boy who had comforted her when she was down, the boy who had privately promised her that he would love her forever, and the boy who would have kicked anyone's ass for doing this to her. Sure, he teased her around his friends, but he was kind in private and always a gentleman.

Privately, Steven kissed her gently and told her she was beautiful. He was considerate and warm. He was a fighter who always took the side of the underdog. This asshole wasn't Steven. This possibly wasn't even Hyde, she thought to herself. She didn't know who this was. But it didn't matter anymore. Sam could have him. It was over, she was tired.

Jackie silently said goodbye to Steven who once loved her, wherever he was, '_God, I miss you so much, Steven. I wish so badly that you were here right now, so I could say goodbye right. I never got to.'_ She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, _'Bye baby. I really did love you.'_ The sting came back and the tears flowed down her face. One down her right cheek and then the left. Then they just started flowing. The release was healing. She smiled through it all.

"Jackie, god, why are you crying?" Hyde said, looking disgusted.

She just smiled sadly at him. She felt bad for him. He really had once had the potential to be such a beautiful man.

"Jackie!" Donna and Fez both said. She ignored them and wiped her eyes clean.

"Jeez Jackie, you know, you don't need to cry about it." Donna said cooly. Fez nodded in agreement.

Jackie silently forgave them all, maybe they didn't realize how much they were hurting her.

"I'll see you guys around." Jackie said quietly. She scanned the room one last time, inhaling its memories and the last bit of warmth that it held, she would take it with her. Then, she exhaled out all the bad, turned around and left and never looked back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde knew about the concert and was waiting for the blowout between Jackie and Donna. He personally thought it was a shitty thing for Donna to do, taking Sam instead of Jackie. It was kind of like the bullshit "girls night out" that Donna had forced Jackie into a few weeks before and wondered how Jackie could just sit there and take it. He thought it was cruel. He knew he was being cruel, too, but, he had hoped that her "best friends" would have taken her side. He could have respected that. But, instead, they had welcomed Sam, for his sake, he supposed, but what did he care? Sam was just a stripper, wife or not, she didn't deserve a spot anywhere near Jackie.

Jackie was an angel compared to Sam. She had her faults, yeah, but she was always there for everyone, especially him. In fact, if he thought about it, she was the only one who would have moved mountains or killed for him. She was graceful, beautiful and loyal. Everything Sam wasn't. Everything he wasn't. He was the kind of guy who deserved, well, a stripper for a wife, not an angel. They were reserved for guys like Eric.

Hyde glanced over at Jackie and felt guilty over how she was being treated. He wanted so bad to stop the whole charade and grab her and take her away from all the pain that he knew she was in. He had promised her that he would love her forever and take care of her. But, he had long since broken his promises and broken her heart, he knew. It had all just gotten _so_ out of control. After the whole Kelso/Chicago thing, he figured it was just easier to hate her. He had kept Sam around because it just made it easier to be a spiteful bastard while she was around. He really didn't have to do anything at all. Sam did all the work for him, just by being there.

Cool as he tried to play it though, he just couldn't help but be angry over how the whole damned thing had turned out and all of his frustrations were being aimed right at Jackie in the form of vindictive burns and cruel utterances.

Then, just as he had predicted, it came..

..."Oh, Fez and Sam and I are going to the Journey concert, I got three tickets from the radio station!"

"What?"

He could see Sam out of the corner of his eye. She was enjoying this. 'Bitch.'

Jackie looked at him. He could feel her eyes burning into his but he froze. He should be helping her. He should say something, right? 'I love her' he thought. 'She needs me.' But his stubbornness wouldn't allow for it and his zen exterior could only stare cooly back at her.

..."Well, because I didn't think you would want to go and I only had three tickets, and you know how much Fez loves Journey, and I figured it would be fun to take Sam and get to know her better. You know, make her feel welcome."

Hyde was pissed. He wanted to scream 'What the fuck kind of person chooses a god damn whore over her best friend!' But he couldn't. He had chosen the same whore over Jackie, the girl he loved. He was no better.

..."What?" spouted Jackie, getting up from her seat and pointed at Sam, "You chose her, _the_ _whore_, over me? Wait..make _her_ feel more comfortable?"

He felt Sam get up from his lap. He was pissed and wanted to help Jackie but he couldn't. He didn't know why. Was he weak? What was wrong with him?

Sam was taunting Jackie now and Donna and Fez were doing nothing about it. He could see the pain in Jackie's eyes and it pissed him off. He, himself, had abandoned her but it wouldn't have stung so bad if everyone else hadn't done the same thing to her. She had nobody now. He finally spoke up but, as usual, the word-vomit that came out of his mouth was aimed at the wrong person.

"Jackie, stop acting like a spoiled brat, maybe they didn't want to take you because your annoying and they actually wanted to have a good time."

'_Fuck! I'm sorry Jackie. I'm so sorry. I'm am such a piece of shit.'_

"Burn!" he heard Samantha say. 'Bitch I should punch her right in that fucking dirty mouth of hers. I need to shut her up.'

"Sam, you can't say 'burn' yet, you have to be burned first, like as, initiation." 'There.'

Hyde felt Sam kissing him and wanted to shove her away but it would give him away. He watched Jackie start to cry and wished he was dead. He hated to see her cry, as much as he played it cool when she did it, it killed him inside. He knew she loved him and he that watching him and Sam killed her.

'_Shit. Please, stop crying. I don't think I can handle this anymore'_

As much as he couldn't handle it, he knew she was hurting a thousand times worse. He looked at her, stayed zen, and wondered why he did the things he did. It was just easier, he guessed. He was so angry and so stubborn that he couldn't reach out to her. But, he knew better, deep inside, it was because he was a coward.

'_I'm so sorry Jackie, I deserve to rot in hell, but somehow you ended up there instead of me_' is what he thought, but what came out of his mouth was...

"Jackie, god, why are you crying?" Hyde was disgusted with himself. Why am I like this? What the fuck is wrong me?

He saw the look on her face.

She stood in front of him, smiling through her tears, she looked so peaceful and he could actually _feel_ her peace. It was finally over.

He would later swear that, at the time, he was unaware of the significance of the moment. But, he always remembered what he had been thinking and wondered if, subconsciously, he knew.

'_She deserves better than this and she knows it, I can see it. Good for you, Jackie. You deserve a lot better than this and you finally figured it out, didn't you. Please, don't cry anymore, just go, find something better, something beautiful and clean and loving and warm, everything you gave me that I selfishly took but never gave back. It's all gonna be okay, I promise, someday.'_

He could see it all in her eyes, she was done, she was tired and he couldn't blame her, she had put up a good fight. He wished he had been strong enough to do the same for her. But, he wasn't. He wished he had the strength to remind her that he'd love her forever, no matter what. But, he didn't. Instead he silently thanked her for loving him. Then, he closed his eyes and heard her walk out of the basement. He got Sam off of him, went to his room and shut the door.

"See you around, baby." he whispered to his empty room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years had passed. Everyone had long since moved away and left their childhood safe-haven for greener pastures.

But, they were all back today, together again, every one of them. That made it a good day.

Hyde stood there in front of the rows of people that had come today dressed in their best suits and dresses. He stood groomed in his black suit with beard shaven. She had always hated his beard and she had confessed to him that she liked kissing him better without it. She loved to put her hands on his smooth face. "Oh, Steven" she would say and she would kiss him and make his world melt away under her touch.

He stood there and looked at her, smile on his face, she looked beautiful today, as always, in her white dress and her hair pulled up with little white flowers all throughout.

She looked just as peaceful as she had on that day that she had left him in the basement.

He couldn't stop staring at her.

He wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky as to have this beautiful creature love him.

It hurt to remember what he had done to her. All she had wanted to do was love him and he repaid her by breaking her heart.

'You died on a Sunday in May. It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and filled with those little puffy white clouds that you loved to try to figure out the shapes of. Remember, we would sit on the hood of my car and call out a shape.. a heart, a turtle, a unicorn...'

I can't do this.

He looked down at her. Her face was pale but still beautiful. She lay there in her mahogany casket. It had a little pink rose embroidered on silk on the inside of the hood. In her little hands was a bouquet of all pink flowers. Her favorite. Her hair was filled with little white flowers. He had never given her flowers. "I'm sorry Jackie," He closed his eyes, knowing he would only say something like this for her. "you deserved so much more, you deserved the world, wrapped in pink fluff." He suddenly smiled. He could swear he heard her giggle at him. 'Oh , Steven.'

He caught his breath and continued. "We all missed you when you left. It's just me now in Point Place. Donna left. She lives in Florida now with her Dad. Forman came back for a little while but he left again for college, he actually wants to be a doctor now, can you believe it? Uh, Fez went back home, he's got a fiancé now, he's doing good. They're all here, you know, to see you. They're all really sorry about how..." He choked on the words but continued on. "Me ... I live across town from the Foreman's, by myself..." Tears started to fill his eyes, the reality of it all was setting in, she was really gone.

"I'm really sorry Jackie. And I swear I miss you everyday. There's not one single night that I don't think about you. I lay in bed every night and... Jackie, when I promised you that I would love you forever, I meant it, even though I know never showed it. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough back then to fight for you, but I did love you. I _still_ love you, baby. So.." Hyde took in a deep breath. "...I guess I'll just see you around, Jackie." A stubborn tear finally fell and he quickly wiped it away, swallowed hard. "You sleep in peace, okay," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl."

And that was as much as he could take, he couldn't handle any more, not today anyway. He gave her one last look, composed himself, turned around and walked out of the church. Everyone followed him with their eyes, they all knew. They had been crying, too ...Pam, Jackie's dad, Donna, Eric, Bob, Red and Kitty, Fez and most especially, Kelso.

As Hyde passed through the doors of the church, he felt a breeze embrace him. It was warm and soft, like her. He walked over to the grass nearby and sat down. It was peaceful out here and he was finally away from everybody. There was only one person he wanted to be with, anyway. Hyde laid back and closed his eyes...

... "a heart" "a turtle"" a unicorn" ... "Oh Steven, look, it's an engagement ring!" ... "Jackie, it's a circle." ... "Steven, I promise, one day you won't see just a circle anymore, you'll see an engagement ring, and you'll know that it's time to marry me because you love me." She smiled and cooed at him and then leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips, he couldn't help but smile at her, she was so beautiful. She rested her head back on his shoulder and they just laid there, on the hood of his el camino, nothing in the world could touch them. Time stood still. They were young, she was beautiful and the sky was filled with little puffy, white clouds, just like she liked it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hold up  
Hold on  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone_

_May your smile (may your smile)  
Shine on (shine on)  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm_

_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

_Get up (get up)  
Come on (come on)  
Why are you scared? (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change  
What's been and gone_

_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

_We're all of us stars  
We're fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see us some day  
Just take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out_

'_Stop Crying Your Heart Out' - Oasis_


End file.
